poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrived in Olympic Coliseum (Ventus, Spyro and Pop Fizz's Story)
Ven and his friends travels to Olympus Coliseum. They finds themselves in a Town near Thebes, surrounded by pillared buildings and statues. A satyr runs behinds him, huffing and puffing, as if running away from something) Ventus: Huh? Spyro: Who's that. Phil: Oy, the kid's relentless! (Ven and his friends walks over) Ventus: Hey, whatcha doin' there? (He jumps into the air, screaming) Phil: I told ya, I'm booked solid. N-O spells forget it! Huh? And who in Halicarnassus are you? Can't you see I'm busy? ????????: Hey, Phil! I'm all signed up! Phil! (A young man in a toga with a broad and eager smile on his face runs over) Phil: All right, Herc. I hear ya! Now would ya keep it down already. ????: Aha! Phil: Beautiful.. You happy now? You blew my cover! (A young soldier runs over) ????: Okay, 'fess up. I asked around and everybody says you're the guy. The trainer of heroes! Hercules: True heroes! Ventus: Really? You can teach that? Spyro: We want to be one. ????: 'Course he can. C'mon, Phil, please. I really wanna be a hero. Phil: Look, we've been through this... I got two words for you-- student-teacher ratio! Ventus (counting on his fingers): One, two... Um? Pop Fizz: Those are three words. Phil: I already got my hands full with this one. C'mon, Herc. (They start to leave) ????: I'm low-maintenance, I swear! (A group of Unversed appears from the ground in front of Hercules and Phil) Ventus, Spyro & Pop Fizz: Unversed! ????: Monsters, huh... (They run toward the group) ????: Hey Phil! Watch this! I'll show ya what I'm made of. Hercules: And I'll help, too! (Phil runs out of the fray and the trio battle the Unversed. They stand before Phil, Hercules catching his breath, Ven putting his arms behind his head in satisfaction. Phil sighs) Phil: Okay... Change of plans. (The soldier laughs happily) Phil: The Games are comin' up. So, I'm gonna watch both of your matches...then I'll decide which of you rookies I wanna train. ????: Sweet! Thank you, thank you! I'm gonna go sign up right now. (He runs toward the Coliseum) Ventus: The Games, huh? Sounds fun! Spyro: Let's go! (Ventus and his friends begins to follow him) Phil: Sorry kid, Captain Eager there just took the last spot. Hercules: I don't understand! Phil, I thought you were my trainer! Phil: You wanna be a true hero, Herc? Then you're gonna hafta go out there and show me that everything I've taught you so far is gonna pay off. (Phil begins walking back to the Coliseum) Hercules: But Phil... Phil: Oh...and no more trainin' sessions for a while. Wouldn't be fair if I helped you and not him. (Hercules lowers his head in disappointment) Ventus: Hey, cheer up! So you gotta fight a couple of matches, no big deal. I'm Ventus, this is Spyro and Pop Fizz. Want me to help you train? Hercules: You'd really do that for me? Ventus: Sure. Hercules: Thanks, you guys. I'm Hercules. Herc for short. (He holds out his hand) Ventus: Just call me Ven. You're gonna do fine. (He shakes Hercules's hand) Hercules: Thanks. I'm gonna head over to the Coliseum and warm up. Meet me in the vestibule, okay? (He walks to the Coliseum. Ven and his friends meets him there sometime later) Hercules: Ready for some training? Ventus: Let's get started! (Ven, Spyro, Pop Fizz and Hercules train for a while, breaking urns to score points. Ven and Spyro stops and sees Phil watching them from the stands. He turns and walks off. After their training, they return to the Vestibule) Ventus: You wanna become a true hero, huh? Hercules: More than anything. See, my father is Zeus, the king of the gods up on Olympus. Ventus: Whoa! Herc, you're a god? Spyro: No way! Hercules: No, no. I'm mortal. When I was a baby, somebody stole me from my parents, and...figured out how to take away my godhood. Ventus: And this true hero thing? Hercules: It's the only way I can become a god again. If I become a true hero, I can rejoin my father and go back to Olympus. (He walks over to a gold trophy on the wall) Ventus: Wow... I guess you really got your work cut out for you! Hercules: But what about you? How come you're here? (Ven sighs) Ventus: We're... We're just trying to make some friends. Hercules: Well, hey! You've done that already. Ventus: Huh? Pop Fizz: What do you mean? Hercules: C'mon, we're friends, aren't we? Ventus (chuckling): You bet, Herc. (The soldier walks in) Phil: All right, you bunch of rookies. (Phil walks in from the Coliseum) Phil: It's time we go over the rules of the Games, so listen up. All the matches are divided into two brackets--one for the East and one for the West. The winners from each bracket go head-to-head in the championship match. Now, I signed you two up for the West...'cause they already got a heavy-hittin' contender cleanin' up over there in the East bracket. And if you wanna beat him, you're gonna hafta hustle in there. Now move those sandals. (Phil, Herc, and the soldier walk into the Coliseum) Ventus: Heavy-hitting contender? Hercules: Ven! Spyro! Pop Fizz! C'mon! Ventus: Oh. Okay! (Ven and his friends follows them. Hercules and the soldier fight through several matches to generous applause) Ventus: Guess we made it! Hercules: Yeah. And it's all thanks to you, Ven, Spyro and Pop Fizz. Phil (coldly): Good! The other kid'll be happy to hear that. Hercules: No! I need you most of all, Phil! How else am I gonna become a hero? Phil: Hmph! 'Bout time ya got it! (Walk walks away as the soldier runs in) ????: Whoever wins, no hard feelings. (He holds out a gloved hand, and Hercules shakes it) Hercules: Course not. Holdin' a grudge wouldn't be very heroic. ????: Hey, just making sure. You're not a hero yet. Hercules (laughing): True. (They ready themselves in the stadium. Hercules lunges at the soldier for a punch. The soldier dodges backward and jumps into the air, sword raised. Hercules gasps and jumps away from the blow. He tries another slash and Herc dodges to the side and moves in for another punch) Ventus: This is really close. (As the soldier attacks again, Ven and his friends remembers a time when they watched their friends battle it out) Phil: Hey! We got trouble! There's monsters loose in town and if they gate-crash the Games, you can forget about the match. Hercules: Real monsters? ????: We have to stop 'em. Ventus: Leave the monsters to me, Spyro and Pop Fizz. This match is too important! (They runs out of the Coliseum to the town, where they sees a group of Unversed) Ventus: You won't get past us! (The looks up and gasps and an enormous horde of Unversed float in from above. They searches the sky as they pour in from all sides. They stands frozen, forming a plan when Hercules runs in) Ventus: Herc! What about your match? Hercules: Forget the match. No way I could let my friend fight alone. 'Cause I'm a hero! I mean, ya know...I'm gonna be one. Come on, let's finish this together! (They defeat the Unversed together) Ventus: Sorry that we made you lose that match, Herc. Hercules: Aw, come on, you don't have to apologize. It was totally my decision. (An Unversed flies up behind Hercules. Ven and his friends gasps, and the soldier runs his sword through it) ????: What, you didn't save any for me? Hercules: Hey, you're here? ????: Hey, I've set my sights on being a hero, too. I just don't run as fast, that's all. Ventus: So you both threw the match? Who won, then? Hercules: I left first, so it's not me. ????: Yeah, but I was only seconds behind you. Hercules: Still. Phil (entering): Hey! I never said I'd coach the winner. All I said was I'd see the match, then decide. Look, bein' a hero takes more than just muscle. Ya gotta have heart and care about people. And sure, you both get high marks for that. But this time, only one of you cared fast enough--and that makes all the difference. Ventus: Then that means... Spyro: Hercules won? ????: Oh man, I was this close! (He sighs) ????: Well, that's life. (He turns to Hercules) ????: I never really introduced myself. (He takes off his helmet, revealing his spiky black hair) ????: The name's Zack. Congratulations, Herc. Hercules: Thanks, Zack. Phil: Yeah, well, we'll see if you're still thankin' him when I'm through with ya. You got a long road ahead of ya, champ. Zack (doing squats): Hey--don't count me out. I've still got plenty of big dreams to go with my lousy luck! (Hercules and Zack laugh) Ventus (to Phil): Okay, be honest... You weren't really gonna stop training Herc, were you? Phil: Of course not. I know that kid's gonna go the distance. But he was stuck in a rut. He just needed a little...incentive. It's, uh, Ventus, Spyro and Pop Fizz, right? Well, thanks to you, Herc here has really shaped up. I owe ya. Ventus: Nah, I'm glad. I made a really good friend. Somebody to share a laugh with. Like Terra, Eruptor. Stealth Elf, Jet-Vac, and Aqua... We'll patch things up. (He smiles and starts to go) Hercules: You're leaving? Ventus: Yeah. Our journey's not over yet. Hercules: But you'll visit, right? Ventus: We'll stop by once you're a true hero. Zack: Stop by once me and him are both heroes! (Zack does another squat) Ventus (smiling): Oh, so you mean never come back? Spyro: Wow, you so funny. (Zack runs up to him and puts his arm on Ven's shoulder] Zack: Hey, watch it! (They smile and laugh, along with Phil and Hercules.)